Parole Chiare
by Simos
Summary: RuHana/HanaRu. Breve fic molto dolce


  
Part:1/1  
Genere: yaoi, romantic  
Pairing: RuHana/HanaRu  
Disclaimers: Hana e Ru non sono miei!

Note: questa è stata la mia prima fic! Ci sono affezionata anche se non mi piaceva molto all'inizio, perché è mooolto sdolcinata (vi ho avvertito!)

Non mi sento tranquillo. Kaede è qui stasera, ma lo sento distante. E' qualche giorno che mi sembra strano: mi parla poco (ok, questo non è insolito), e non mi guarda nemmeno, come se volesse evitarmi! Mi sembra…agitato, o forse imbarazzato? Cosa gli passa per la testa? Forse ha qualche problema, ma non me ne parlerà. E' fatto così, non dice mai le cose chiaramente, ma non può pretendere che io capisca i suoi pensieri, ci sono cose che anche un genio come me non può fare. Forse sto girando intorno al problema. 

Forse il problema siamo "noi".

Lo cerco con gli occhi e di nuovo sfugge al mio sguardo. Ho paura. Non voglio che finisca così. Questa storia nata all'improvviso l'abbiamo vissuta senza porci domande, senza chiarire la situazione, senza porci problemi sul perché, sul futuro…e sui nostri sentimenti. _E' questo il problema Kaede? Stiamo vivendo tutto questo solo per riempire la nostra solitudine? E' la disperazione che ci ha avvicinati, cercavamo solo un po' di conforto? Forse è così, forse solo io mi ero illuso che potesse esserci qualcosa di più importante. __Ti sei accorto di questo, vero? Mi si legge in faccia, lo so. E a te non sta bene. Hai già deciso tutto? Il Principe dei Ghiacci non può perdere altro tempo con me. Soffro. Come sempre mi sono lasciato travolgere dalle emozioni, ho preso le cose troppo seriamente e ora ne pagherò le conseguenze. __Ho rotto il tuo scudo di ghiaccio per alcuni momenti, ma ora stai cercando di ricomporlo, stai cercando di allontanarti da me...No! Non posso credere che finisca tutto qui! Siamo solo all'inizio...devo capire cosa sta succedendo, forse ho frainteso..._

 "Kaede?"

 "Mph"

 "Che hai?"

 "Niente"

Scusa tanto se ti scoccio con le mie domande, ma io devo capire, per non impazzire, quindi insisto…

 "Non si direbbe"  butto lì con sarcasmo.

_Ti giri di scatto, sembri proprio arrabbiato, ma che ti ho fatto?_

 "Non puoi lasciarmi in pace due minuti?"

_Come fai? Com'è che le tue parole diventano lame di ghiaccio che trapassano il mio cuore? Mi sento gelare, mi giro e ti lascio in pace, come vuoi tu. Ma io sto male. Sento che sto perdendo il controllo. perché non posso essere freddo e distaccato come te? Ho bisogno di te Kaede, lo puoi capire questo? Con te ho imparato a conoscermi e non ho più paura della solitudine, mi sento più forte... ma tutto questo sta per finire._

Sento freddo al cuore, ho un brivido, gocce calde cominciano a bagnarmi il viso. Mi sposto verso la finestra, non voglio che mi veda piangere...non sia mai! Non deve sapere quale effetto può avere su di me, non deve sapere che io lo amo disperatamente, che farei di tutto pur di tenerlo con me...

*sob* 

Maledizione! Mi sono tradito, come è potuto sfuggirmi un singhiozzo? Ma forse non ha sentito, forse si è addormentato. Deve essere così, non devo umiliarmi davanti a lui, avanti Hanamichi, riprenditi. Ma non è cosi...

 "Hanamichi?"

Ha appoggiato la mano sulla mia spalla, mi fa voltare verso di lui, non ho neanche la forza di oppormi, ma tengo gli occhi bassi, non posso guardarlo. Adesso che la mia condizione è evidente non riesco più a frenarmi e scoppio in singhiozzi davanti a lui. Complimenti Hanamichi, sei proprio il genio che dici di essere! Adesso potrà ridere, dei tuoi sentimenti, della tua debolezza... o forse avrà pietà di te. Mi appoggia la mano alla guancia bagnata per farmi alzare il volto, non ho vie d'uscita, devo affrontare il suo sguardo. Cosa vedo nei suoi occhi? Non è derisione, non è pietà, scorgo solo un lampo di… panico?! Cosa significa?

 "Perché piangi, do'aho?"

Posso rispondere a questa domanda? No, non posso. _E tu Kitsune, sei sicuro di volerlo sapere?_

Il silenzio è la mia risposta. 

_Non ci sei abituato vero? Ma anche se sapessi cosa dirti non credo che avrei la forza di parlare._

 "È… per causa mia?"

_La tua voce trema, o è solo una mia illusione? Questa volta non c'è bisogno che io risponda, purtroppo il mio viso non è così inespressivo come il tuo, non riesco a nascondere niente._

Mi volto di nuovo, sto ancora cercando di calmarmi.

 _Ma non ci riesco se ti guardo… se mi guardi._

C'è di nuovo silenzio fra di noi, _la mia "risposta" ti ha scioccato, Kaede? Ti sembra così assurdo? Probabilmente non sono la persona che pensavi di conoscere… sono così sensibile ai tuoi impercettibili mutamenti di umore… ormai sono intrappolato dentro al tuo scudo di ghiaccio. Puoi allontanarmi da te, Kaede, ma ormai tu sei parte di me. E di questa cosa non mi puoi privare. Adesso dimmi quello che devi dirmi, e lasciami solo col mio dolore. O meglio vattene e basta, non c'è bisogno di parole fra di noi, non c'è mai stato._

_ Così è iniziato e così finisce._

Lo sento muoversi, finalmente si è deciso: perché prolungare quest'agonia? _Ma non te ne stai andando. Mi abbracci da dietro._

_ Mi abbracci? _

_La tua testa sulla mia spalla, le tue mani sul mio petto… vorrei restare così per sempre. Avvolgimi col tuo calore, non farmi pensare, non farmi pensare…_non capisco più niente, so solo che non voglio perderlo, ho bisogno di lui!

 "Ti prego, Kaede, non lasciarmi."

L' ho detto? Gli ho davvero detto una cosa del genere? Sono impazzito del tutto, non c'è altra spiegazione. Si irrigidisce, mi prende per le spalle e mi guarda un'altra volta:

 "Cosa?"

C'è confusione nei suoi occhi, ma adesso si sta arrabbiando. E di brutto. Mi arriva un pugno in viso che mi toglie il fiato. Perdo l'equilibrio, cado sulle ginocchia: non ho le forze per rialzarmi, non ho le forze per reagire e poi… non capisco, non capisco cosa stia succedendo. Mi afferra per il colletto e mi guarda dall'alto in basso. E' furioso. Con me. Ma anche con se stesso. Si sente scoperto, si sente colpevole…

 "Che cosa significa, do'aho? Perché ti dovrei lasciare?"

 "E lo chiedi a me? Sei tu…sei tu…". Riprendo a singhiozzare, la mia accusa però è nell'aria. Lui non sembra volersi difendere, ma sembra ferito. Si inginocchia davanti a me, la sua presa diventa un abbraccio. Poi mi guarda e mi sussurra:

 "Non posso lasciarti do'aho, sei troppo importante per me"

Per un istante mi sento al centro del mondo. Perché pensavo che le parole non dovessero servire?

 È sincero, ne sono sicuro. Ma allora perché tutto questo? _Perché ti comportavi a quel modo?_

 "Allora… perché, perché tutto questo?"

Adesso è lui che non risponde. Nasconde il viso fra la mia spalla e il mio collo, e comincia a piangere silenziosamente.

 Il mio Kitsune sta piangendo? Mi si stringe il cuore. Posso dire che mi sento un po' meno stupido, un po' sollevato? (va bene Hana, non sei solo tu lo stupido, siete una coppia di stupidi.NDS). Ma non mi fa piacere. Non voglio che lui soffra. Lo stringo forte, è qui con me, fra le mie braccia… _ti proteggo io Kitsune._ _Se non vuoi rispondere non farlo, non adesso. Basta che resti con me…_

 "Hana-chan, perdonami"

Perdonarti? Dire che sono scioccato è poco. Non ho parole, e neanche lui, sento che sta facendo uno sforzo enorme per trovarle… e non mi guarda.

 "È colpa mia, ti ho ferito. Il mio comportamento… questa sera… questi giorni…sono un idiota. Uno vigliacco, sono solo uno stupido vigliacco"

 "Ma cosa stai dicendo"? _Vigliacco? Ma cosa intendi dire?_

 "È così. Ho paura Hanamichi, ho paura dei miei sentimenti. Non mi sono mai sentito così, ho sempre avuto tutto sotto controllo, adesso invece… ho paura di te, ho paura del potere che hai su di me, ho paura di te perché… ti amo"

 "Cosa?". Ho capito male, sicuro.

 "Ti amo".

 È un sussurro. Ma sono parole chiare. Parole chiare. Come mai ce ne sono state fra noi.

_ Mi ami?_

Cosa posso dire? Sono paralizzato. Sono felice. Rimaniamo così, in silenzio, stretti l'uno all'altro. Poi mi rendo conto che per lui questo silenzio deve essere pesante. Ma non posso parlare, non posso rispondere. _E saresti tu il vigliacco?_

"Sei ancora arrabbiato?"

_Lo sono mai stato? _Chiedo a me stesso.__

Lo prendo e lo bacio. È tutto quello che riesco a fare. 

_Cerca di capire ti prego_. 

Ma so che non è giusto, so che sta soffrendo.

 "Puoi…puoi dirmelo un'altra volta?". _Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!_

"Ti amo"

 E questa volta lo dice guardandomi negli occhi, ha ancora paura… ma spera. Appoggio la mia fronte alla sua, mi perdo nei suoi scurissimi occhi blu. Forse mi daranno la forza… _o cavolo, se l' hai fatto tu, devo riuscirci anch'io!_

 "Ti amo, Kaede. Ti amo da impazzire."

Sorride. Sorride! E mi abbraccia di nuovo, quasi mi soffoca… ma io non ho bisogno di aria, ho bisogno solo di lui. Potrei passare secoli qua, così con lui. Come abbiamo fatto a farci del male?

 "Siamo due stupidi" dice, come in risposta ai miei pensieri. 

Già. _L' hai detto tu, ma lo penso anch'io. _È bello andare d'accordo!

Adesso il silenzio fra noi non è più una minaccia, ma un dolce abbraccio. Bastavano poche parole in fondo, per cancellare mille dubbi, mille fantasmi. Forse ne verranno altre, altrettanto necessarie. Ma per il momento va bene così, ci basta sapere che c'è un forte legame fra noi, un legame che non abbiamo più timori a chiamare amore.

Bastava così poco. Poche parole. Parole chiare.

THE END


End file.
